Recent regulatory changes have created an emerging environment of expanded choice of payment processing networks for merchants. Merchants may route transactions to various payment processing networks based on factors such as pricing incentives and services offered by the networks.
Maintaining connections to various payment processing networks may be costly and time consuming for merchants. For example, in addition to their primary network connection, merchants may need to maintain a data backup associated with each network. Perhaps even more costly from a time consuming perspective are the ongoing changes required to network interfaces that are driven by the ongoing innovations occurring in payments. These changes to a payment processing network may require the merchant to make constant adjustments to the network interface for that network. As the number of networks with which the merchant interfaces increases, maintenance expenses increase accordingly.
Embodiments of the invention solve these and other problems.